


When He's Up Against the Wall

by fickle_fics



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: AU, Bloodplay, F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rough Body Play, band setting, grey white, mentions of underage sexual behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey doesn't always remember Malcolm's the legend, in fact in this context she never does. She's the one in charge here even if he has been her fantasy for over half her life.</p><p>More or less PWP, only not all that porny. More an experiment than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He's Up Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's rough body play prompt
> 
> Yes so an AU and an OC could anything be worse? One day I'll write a full explanation about how I accidentally ended up writing Malcolm Tucker's perfect woman. In the meantime I hope no one hates this too much and forgives me for dragging down the quality of the site.
> 
> Title taken from the Robots in Disguise song - The Sex Has Made Me Stupid.

Grey kicked the door to Malcolm’s hotel suite closed with one heavy boot, never taking her eyes off him, never letting go of the grip she had on his t-shirt, the fabric balled up in her fist at his back. She had a rather predatory look on her face, a sneer than told him he was in for something good, not that it ever _wasn’t_ good, but there seemed to be something different tonight, some added anger. His lips still felt swollen from how fiercely she’d been kissing him in the back of the cab on the way back. Sometimes he wondered what was going through her head when they were together, tonight though there was very little room for that kind of thing, tonight all he was aware of was the fact she was looking at him as if she was going to tear him apart.

She marched him backwards towards the nearest wall, though even that was too far away. Why did he have to have fucking _suites_? He didn’t need more than one room, he certainly didn’t need a fucking kitchen! As far as Grey was concerned all Malcolm needed was a bed and four walls, hell even the bed wasn’t that important. 

Malcolm only barely registered the fact they were passing the door to the bedroom, most of his focus taken up trying not to fall over his own feet as he tried to keep up the pace she was setting, but it was difficult - walking backwards, especially when the majority of his brain was fixed, razor sharp on the woman in front of him. When his back hit the wall he let out a rather undignified grunt then stood completely still just looking at her, waiting. ‘What now? ‘ He desperately wanted to ask, but he knew better than to vocalise his desire for her to move things along. Grey could be incredibly sadistic at times and he was sure she was capable of just spending the whole night like this, stood opposite him, with that aggressively sexy look on her face without actually touching him, or herself for that matter and he really didn’t want to risk it.

Without warning she was on him again, crushing him up against the wall with the full strength of her own body pressed into his, her tongue in his mouth and her hand pulling viciously at his hair. It was almost too much to take in, so much pain in so many different places, but there was something so amazing about all of it - the way she treated him, the way she pushed him up against walls and did exactly what she wanted with him like she just didn’t give a fuck about the rules. But then of course he knew she didn’t. He’d worked that out the first time he’d met her when she’d told him she used to wank herself to sleep staring at his picture when she’d been 14. He’d only managed to stare at her when she’d made the admission. Malcolm was the one that made people speechless, it wasn’t meant to happen the other way round.

He hissed in pain as her teeth tore at his bottom lip, but he still held onto her, clawing at the back of her t-shirt, even though nothing he could have done could have pulled her closer.

Grey pulled back, breathless, her eyes unfocused as she licked her lips, then brought the thumb of her free hand up to swipe across them, noting the blood, then licking it away like a cat. She looked at him, that cruel, curved smile still in place, his blood wetting her lips, though they were already red raw with the sheer force she’d been kissing him with. He looked at her, half expecting an apology, her to move away, to release him from the position between her and the wall, to take her hand from its grip in his hair. None of those things happened, instead she took his split lip into her mouth and sucked at it gently for just a second before resuming that same oxygen stealing kiss, taking the hem of his t-shirt in her hand and yanking it up, moving away just enough to pull it over his head, but not exactly _off_. There was still no room to move, not even enough room for his t-shirt to fall to the ground, so it just stayed there, protecting his back from the wallpaper. He felt her squirming against him though, her hand moving between them to undo the flies of her own black ripped jeans before pulling his hand away from her back and shoving it unceremoniously between her legs. He moaned against her lips as his fingers twisted in her pubic hair tugging lightly for a second before they slipped further down touching her roughly. He adored how she often didn’t even tell him what to do, just sort of made him do it. She was a steep learning curve, but so far he seemed to be doing okay, she was certainly coming back with him after most of their gigs. He knew exactly what to do now though, two fingers pressing and curling into her forcefully, a little smile as she moaned and bit down more lightly against his lip. Oh aye, that was it, she was too distracted to even focus on properly hurting him.

Her hand moved to his shoulder, gripping onto it as he thrust his fingers against her, reaching down to push her jeans further down to allow himself a little more room to manoeuvre. Her grip tightened as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, managing to keep his touch gentle despite how hard he was fucking her with his fingers. Nails dug into flesh as she tore her lips from his, and kissed her way desperately over his face to his ear, breath hot and fast against it.

“ _Fuck_.” She bit down against the tender flesh below his ear to try and keep quiet, but it was already too late.

Testing how far gone Grey was Malcolm stopped the thrusting of his fingers for a second just to see how she’d react. Her hand tightened in his hair yanking his head back and against the wall. Not far enough then.

“Bastard.”

It was difficult to talk back considering his current position and even now he wasn’t completely sure she wouldn’t just stop this and go and see to herself in the bathroom, possibly letting him hear but not actually _see_. But it was there in his head - ‘and don’t you forget it.’ Instead of speaking he pushed his hand up between them and under her shirt, finger tips finding the edge of the duct tape she’d been wearing earlier. It wasn’t as well stuck as it had been though, sweat and time loosening the glue as he managed to pull off one piece, then the next, exposing one nipple to his attention. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger he lowered his head and bit the curve of her neck and shoulder, pinching her hard as he sank his teeth in further.

The jolt of pain that shot through her body and settled between her legs made her hiss right into his ear. “Harder.”

He smiled against her neck and did as she asked, closing his fingers round her hard nipple, letting his short finger nail catch against the flesh as he pitched harder, fingers continuing to work between her legs, the muscle in his arm aching slightly from the exertion. This was the only problem with being in a sexual relationship with Grey - sometimes it was just exhausting.

He felt the familiar clenching against his fingers though. She liked the pain just as much as he did even if she wasn’t quite so vocal about it, but it was obvious, the way the muscles between her legs pulsed as he bit and sucked at her neck and squeezed her nipple as hard as he could. And then there it was - that catch in her breath. He bit harder still, thrust against her as hard as he could until she was shuddering against him, just about managing to utter his name as she came, screaming into his ear. It was a good job he’d spent most of his life in front of amps or she’d probably have deafened him by now. 

Slowly he eased up, finger stilling inside her and finger tips brushing lightly over her hot, hard nipple. Part of him wanted to put his arm around her but he wasn’t quite sure which hand to free. Finally he removed his hand from between her legs draping it over her shoulder and trying not to look too smug as his fingers stroked against the bite mark he’d left.

Grey remained silent for a minute or so, regaining her breath and composure before finally looking up at him and slipping her hand to his groin, squeezing firmly against his erection. Slowly she smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek, then slapping it lightly.

“Your turn now,” she said threateningly, “But I’m gonna need you in the bedroom, naked and sprawled. You don’t care if I mark you up, do you? It‘s not like there aren‘t rumours already.”

“I don’t give a fuck darling. Do your worst.”


End file.
